Wherever You Will Go
by ahappyendingisstillanending
Summary: The backstory (my imagination) behind Peter Pan and Wendy. Wendy arrives in Neverland for the first time and she has no idea what's in store for her. It's the first time a girl has set foot on Neverland and Peter Pan has no idea how he's supposed to deal with the situation. Will they survive? [I have the worst summaries ever, sorry] (ignoring events in "Think Lovely Thoughts")
1. Imprints

Imprints

Wendy:

As soon as her mother closed the door, she rushed to the window and opened it. She gazed at the second star to the right, hoping to finally see Peter Pan.

Wendy had already heard the legends about the boy. She'd heard the stories of Neverland. Every night before she was sent to bed, she would tell Michael and John her own stories of Neverland, even though she'd never actually been to the place herself. She wanted so badly to go.

She plopped down on the window-side bench and looked at the sky. _Please, Peter Pan. Please come tonight._ One night wouldn't hurt. Wendy could risk one night away from home. Her parents would never know. Her brothers would never know.

She waited only fifteen more minutes. As the time limit wound down, she sighed disappointedly. She had the gut feeling that tonight would be the night, yet he never came. She hung her head and turned around. She stood quietly and made her way to her bed, leaving the window open. She climbed into her soft, feather bed and pulled the covers over her, for there was a sudden gust of wind. _ That's odd. Summer hasn't ended yet,_ Wendy thought to herself. Nevertheless, she closed her eyes.

It had been barely a minute, when her eyes flew open. She looked up at the ceiling, listening to the faint noise that had first startled her. _There's someone else in here_. Carefully, with the most minimal noise, she turned her head and looked at the window. Her eyes grew wide and she instantly sat up in bed, alert.

Wendy watched as the shadow slowly drifted in her direction. She couldn't look away from the piercing white eyes. It seemed to observe her. It hovered over the foot of her bed, offering a hand. It was as if it was asking Wendy to come. She didn't know what else to do, so she grabbed it's hand.

"Are you Peter Pan's shadow?" Wendy asked the shadow, almost hoping that it would say no.

She watched as the shadow nodded its head.

_I can't believe it. I'm going to Neverland. Finally. _

Wendy gasped when the shadow harshly took off from the bed and zoomed out of the window. Quickly, she brought her other hand up and clung onto the shadow. She clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes as she felt the evening breeze whipping past her body and face. Wendy couldn't even capsulize in her mind the speed they were travelling at. She risked the option of opening her eyes. She carefully and methodically turned her head to look behind her. She let out a tiny squeak when she saw nothing but clouds. Wendy closed her eyes once more when she felt the shadow calibrating it's speed. Her heartbeat slowed as she felt them slowing down. She trusted her instinct to open her eyes, and when she did, she found herself drifting closer and closer to a truly blinding white light.

_What is that? _

She began panicking once more when the shadow began picking up the speed towards the light. Wendy truly began screaming. _No. No. No. No. NO. _The shadow was flying faster than it ever had.

She clamped her eyes tight as they collided with the light. Wendy instantly felt chills run through her entire body. Even with her eyes closed, she knew if she opened her eyes, she would lose her eye sight from the light.

But, as soon as the chills and the light came, it was all gone. Replacing it was the gentlest breeze. The shadow slowed to a manageable speed, giving Wendy the right opportunity to open her eyes. She gasped when she saw the tranquil waters slipping past, right below her. She gingerly lowered her left hand and ran it on the surface of the water. _This is amazing_. She brought her hand back up while she lifted her head to look at what was ahead of her.

It was like seeing an entirely new world (because it was a new world). The palm trees swayed easily on the beach. Mountains cascaded in the background, providing a breathtaking backdrop. The sand on shore was getting closer; it looked as if it was sparkling. _It's overcast. It shouldn't be this pretty_, Wendy observed. They reached the island, but flew right over it.

_I'm in Neverland._

She couldn't grasp the idea as they flew over what seemed like an endless jungle. She didn't regain her focus until she noticed that the island suddenly got darker. She turned back to look behind her. She still saw the clouds, but it looked as if it was night time. She looked forward once more, but let out a scream as she realized they were headed for a tree. With only inches remaining, the shadow dropped her to the ground. Wendy cringed and held in a cry of pain as she made an impact with the ground. She blinked multiple times to keep the tears concealed within her eyes. The bottom of her night gown tore from the rough landing. Wendy looked down and found a gnarly gash that had been created at the bottom of her thigh, just above her knee.

_I need to get up and find a safer place._

She took hold of a log that sat to her right, and used it as support to help her get to her feet. She was fine on her right leg, but as soon as she placed weight on her left, she immediately collapsed to the ground. Wendy began panicking. _Neverland isn't supposed to be like this_.

She tried once more to get up, this time being more than careful with her left leg. When she found the balance, she began hobbling towards a direction that was supposed to get her out of the dark place. She took only a few steps forward before the shadow came back for her.

Wendy felt the shadow sweep her off the ground. She felt herself collide with a tree trunk, except she wasn't falling now. She looked back up into the shadow's eyes. Slowly, but surely, she began to feel a pain coming from her chest. She wanted to cry out from the gradual agony she was being supplied with. She looked down and found that her shadow was slowly being torn away from her body.

_Why is this happening to me?_

She began feeling numb as the shadow continued to tear her own shadow away from her. She refused to scream out in pain, for she was not a weak person. But, all of the blood was leaving her body. The shadow was winning. Wendy felt her eyes beginning to close. The shadow was already at her lower body. Wendy gave up and closed her eyes, drifting in and out of consciousness. Her shadow was practically removed, but Wendy felt her consciousness returning when she felt herself once again falling to the ground. She could no longer feel any of the pain roaming through her body as she tried to move. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a pair of boots. Slowly, she looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking down at her.

Wendy felt like she was no longer controlling her motions. The boy offered a hand, and she took it. When he helped her up, she fell for the third time, no longer able to support her leg.

"What's wrong?" Wendy flinched at the boy's harsh tone.

"My -my leg. There's a deep cut, and I'm afraid it hurts too much to stand on," Wendy admitted. "Where did the shadow go?"

"It's gone...for now," the boy smirked.

"Am I going to be left here forever?"

The boy took a deep breath before deciding his next move. He crouched down. He placed Wendy's right arm around his neck before carrying her into his arms. Wendy flinched when the boy's arms made contact with her wound, but she made no comment. She simply bit her lip.

The boy saw all of this without her knowing.

"Where are we going?" Wendy asked.

"Somewhere safe," the boy sounded irritated, so Wendy said no more.

"Just close your eyes," the boy said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Wendy didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly felt drowsy and sleepy.

"What's your name?" she asked as she once again drifted to unconsciousness.

The boy laughed, knowing she was barely awake. Wendy barely even heard his answer. "Peter Pan."


	2. Now You See It

Now You See It

Wendy:

She turned her head, angling her ear towards the noise. Wendy calmly opened her eyes only to discover the boy sharpening an arrow. She squinted as she studied him: light brown hair, tall, lean figure. _What color was his eyes? Blue?_ He looked like he was in his teenage years. She watched as he moved almost fluidly, continuously. She observed his rigid concentration, as if the task had to be done as soon as possible. She tilted her head as she watched him.

"You, know, it's not very polite to stare," his harsh tone cut like a double-edged sword through the silence.

"I -I," Wendy stammered. "I wasn't staring."

"If you weren't staring, then why were you looking at me?"

"Why are you being so rude?" Wendy sassed.

"You're a girl. It's alright to be rude to girls."

"Being rude to a girl is impolite. Have some manners!"

"What are you even doing here?" the boy asked.

"Peter Pan's shadow took me here!"

The boy looked up and faced Wendy. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

The boy was suddenly standing over Wendy, who was now sitting up.

"My shadow knows not bring girls to the island," Peter Pan spoke carefully.

"You're -you're Peter Pan?" Wendy's eyes grew wide.

"I am," he smirked.

"I'm -I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Now, I'm going to ask again: what are you doing here?"

"Your shadow came to my room, and it flew me here, to Neverland."

"Girls are not allowed here on Neverland," Peter Pan crossed his arms. "In fact, you're the first girl to ever step foot here."

Wendy uncrossed her legs and stood. She realized that Peter Pan was much taller up close. The top of her head only reached to his chin. She almost staggered back from the sudden intimidation. "I -I wasn't aware of that."

"Now, that you're here, I assume you'll be staying here for quite some time," Peter Pan assumed.

"I don't know how long I'll be staying here. I still have to get back to my family, Peter Pan."

"Well, good luck with that," Pan smirked once more. "No one gets off this island without my permission.

Wendy gawked and looked at Pan. "Surely there has to be another way off of this island."

"Nope."

"Well...since I'm most likely going to be held prisoner, may I at least have the opportunity to look around this island on my own?"

"Hmm...no."

"Why not?"

"Because I -."

Peter Pan stopped speaking as soon as he heard the Lost Boys filing into the camp. He turned in all directions, checking to see which of the boys were brave enough to come back to camp. Peter Pan turned to his left as he watched Felix filing in with the veteran Lost Boys.

"Well, well, well," Felix drawled as he approached and stood next to Peter Pan. "What do we have here?"

"It seems as if this girl has found Neverland," Peter Pan reported. "And, she tells me that _my_ shadow brought her here."

"Well, the shadow makes no mistakes."

Peter Pan turned to Felix. "Do not remind me."

Felix bowed his head and retreated.

"Rufio!" Peter called out. A shorter brown-hair boy who looked like he was in his pre-teen years came forward. "Take this girl to the tree house."

"But -but no one is allowed in there except for you."

Peter rolled his eyes and looked down at the kid. "Well, it seems as if I'm allowing you this once to step foot in there, aren't I?"

"Yes, Peter."

Rufio walked over and grabbed Wendy's hand, but Wendy pulled her hand away immediately.

"I am content following you, thank you," she looked at Rufio, who was as tall as her.

Peter smiled at the gesture. "What's your name?"

"Peter," Rufio turned to look at him. "You already know my name."

"Not you," Peter spoke, but kept his eyes trained on Wendy's.

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Moira Angela Darling," Wendy always kept it formal when it came to introductions.

Peter gave her a wicked half-grin. "Wendy...darling."

Wendy turned away from Peter and followed Rufio into the dense jungle.

* * *

Peter Pan:

"Peter, she cannot stay here," Felix said firmly.

"Do you honestly think I don't know that?" Peter snapped.

"I'm only reminding you that she poses a potential threat to the other boys."

"I know! I get it!"

It silent between the two of them. The other Lost Boys had already cleared the area when Peter Pan made it very clear that he wanted no one around, yet Felix was the only one brave enough to stay.

"I only want what's best for everyone."

Peter glared at him.

"Why are you hesitant to let her off the island?" Felix pressed on.

"Why do you ask?" Peter challenged.

"She's a girl. She should've been gone by now."

"I'm giving her a chance to prove herself. I want to see if she's worthy enough to stay on this island."

"Since when do you give people chances?"

"You should know that answer, Felix."

It was Felix's turn to glare. "I don't mean to disrespect, but if that girl is not off of the island as soon as possible, I will take action."

"Since when did you gain the power to threaten me?" Peter's voice was getting louder. "You think you have power over me? That's rich. The last time I checked I'm almost certain I gained the upper hand between the two of us."

Felix took a deep breath. "Do not forget what I said Peter."

"I've never forgotten a single thing you've told me."

Felix was ready to turn, but his actions were interrupted by a piercing shriek that cut through the air.

Peter took a step back. "It's the Lost Boys. They have Wendy."

"I thought you told Rufio to take her to the tree house."

"They aren't there. I would've known by now."

"Don't tell me you're going to find them."

"Of course I'm going to. They're playing games with me, so I'm going to play with them," Peter smiled mischievously.

Peter turned around and walked in the direction of the tree house, not bothering to check if Felix was following. He didn't even use his hands and arms to move the blocking tree branches and bushes; was as if they moved for Peter.

_Come out, come out wherever you are, boys_. Whenever Peter wanted, he could make his thoughts enter those of the Lost Boys, and in this case, this was one of those times.

The atmosphere changed into one of unease. It was clear that the Lost Boys had gotten Peter's message. _Which one of them took her?_

He reached the only other clearing on the island. The footsteps he heard behind him confirmed that Felix had indeed followed. Peter observed the surroundings and found the Lost Boys quickly stumbling in.

"Well?" Peter crossed his arms, expecting an answer from the boys.

"Wendy's right here," a Lost Boy, Ace, made his way from the back and showed himself to Peter. He had slung over his shoulder, Wendy. She was gagged and tied at the hands and feet.

"What exactly were you planning on doing to her?" Peter smirked.

"We were planning to kill her, of course," Ace responded.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, when Rufio got to the tree house, the girl got loose and began running. Rufio chased after her, but he couldn't catch her, so he found me and told me. So, I found her and I tied her up to make sure she wouldn't get away. She kept talking, so I gagged her. She wasn't much use, so I really considered killing her. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Peter's smirk instantly fell off his face. "If that's what I wanted, I would've told you. I wanted you to take her to the tree house."

"I told you, she did get to the tree house."

"No, because she's here right now."

"Right, our apologies."

"Untie her, and ungag her...you might want to hurry before she wakes up."

Ace immediately obeyed. He not-so-gently placed Wendy on the ground and undid her ties.

"Would you like me to take her to the tree house?" Ace asked.

"No, I'll do it," Peter said. He turned to Felix. "Take care of the boys for now."

Felix nodded and stepped forward. Peter walked forward and scooped the unconscious Wendy into his arms. He back around and walked to the tree house. Felix placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Don't forget what I said."

"Just go, Felix. We don't want an argument like last time, now do we?"

Felix nodded and turned to the Lost Boys. "Let's go."

Peter turned back around and began walking to the tree house with Wendy in his arms.

_Wait a second._

He tilted his head and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I hope this works. _He slowly felt himself defying gravity as his feet were no longer touching the ground.

_That's better._

He rose above the jungle tree tops and silently flew to the tree house while carefully making sure he wouldn't drop the feather-weight girl that was resting in his arms.


	3. Setbacks

Setbacks

Peter Pan:

He looked down as he heard Wendy sigh. _Should I wake her?_ He carefully landed inside of the tree house. He walked over to the lone twin-sized bed and gingerly placed Wendy on top of it. He stood straight, but continued to look down at her. _Who are you? _

"You know, it doesn't help if you keep staring," Wendy's comment startled him.

"I wasn't staring," Peter defended himself.

Wendy opened her eyes and turned her head to face Peter. "Why did _you_ bring me here? Wasn't the other Lost Boy supposed to take me here?"

"Rufio had to take care of something else," Peter remained stoic. "I had no other choice but to take you myself."

Wendy sat up in the bed and continued to face Peter. "Well, where am I?"

"You're in a tree house. Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes, I got that part, but what part of Neverland are we in?"

"We're near Pixie Hollow," Peter confirmed.

"Pixie Hollow...I'm afraid I've never heard of that."

"It's the home of the fairies."

"Oh! Does Tinker Bell live there?"

"Yes, how do you know of her?"

"I...it's hard to explain."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

"Will you show me this Pixie Hollow?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're not even welcomed here on Neverland. How do expect me to parade you around Neverland?"

"I am not a bad person. You don't even know me that well," Wendy huffed. "What is your logic?"

Peter knew she was right. He hated it and he didn't know what to say...he only did what his gut told him to do.

"I will show you one place on Neverland. You pick."

"Skull Rock."

"No."

"But -," Wendy stood. Peter watched as Wendy struggled with her balance, her legs still weak. She was about to fall, but Peter caught her in time. He carefully helped her regain her balance. She looked up and Peter felt her penetrating gaze.

"Thank you," she said, genuinely.

Peter dropped his arms back to his side and stepped back. "I am not going to take you to Skull Rock."

He barely had time to catch it, but he saw the look of disappointment flash across Wendy's face.

"What else is there to see?"

"I could take you to Mermaid Lagoon," he offered.

"Oh, alright," Wendy smiled, finally satisfied.

Peter nodded and stepped to the side. "After you."

"What do you mean?" Wendy tilted her head in confusion.

"Right here," Peter tapped a spot on the floor, "is a door that will lead you back to the jungle."

"Oh," Wendy began walking forward, but stopped. "How do I know this isn't a trick? How do I know you're not leading me to my death?"

"Trust me," Peter hated saying those words.

Wendy looked at him once more before cautiously moving forward. She knelt and felt for the door latch. She found it in no time and lifted it. He watched as she lowered herself onto the ladder. When she was low enough, he closed the door over her head. _What am I getting myself into?_

He closed his eyes and disappeared out of the tree house.

* * *

Wendy:

She felt the jungle floor with her foot. She jumped off the ladder and landed on her two feet. She looked up at the tree house and found that the door was closed. _I can't believe I fell for it. He just left me._ She sighed, disappointed, and turned around. Wendy found her face met with a boy's chest and gave a little oomph. She backed up and blinked.

"How -how did you get down here so fast?" she asked Peter.

"I have my ways," he drawled. He held out his hand.

"What?" Wendy looked at it.

"Do you honestly think we're walking to Mermaid Lagoon?"

"Yes, actually I did."

"Well, we're not," Peter walked forward and grabbed her hand. Wendy tried pulling away, but found that Peter was much stronger than he looked.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Peter asked, looking down at her.

"Well, your shadow didn't exactly give me one of the most pleasant fights."

"Ha! That's my shadow, not me," Peter clarified.

Wendy unconsciously scooted closer to him as they prepared to take off. She closed her eyes and held her breath. Wendy was so absorbed in the idea of falling that she never felt Peter moving behind her, placing his arm around her waist before they began to fly.

She felt her feet leaving the ground, and her whole figure went stiff with fear.

"Relax," she heard Peter whisper to her.

Wendy tried so hard to calm down. She forced herself to open her eyes. She found herself looking at a cloudless sky, no longer overcast. She dared herself to look down and found herself gliding over the calm jungles of Neverland. The site made her relax, for she was content with the peaceful image before her. _Where's Peter Pan?_

She looked down once more and found an arm wrapped around her waist. _Well, that answers the question._ She looked forward once more and saw that they were approaching a beach. Even from high up in the air, Wendy could the glittering golden sand with the pure blue waters. The waves were calmly rolling back and forth. There was a slight breeze that drifted past her face. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself.

_This is Neverland_.

She felt a change in the flying as they began their descent to the beach. Peter loosened his grip on Wendy as they got closer. Wendy felt this and she instantly felt the fear return to her.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Peter Pan laughed.

Wendy took a deep breath and forced herself to keep her sight focused on the beach. She didn't realize how fast they were travelling because before she knew it, her feet touched the golden sand. Wendy smiled when she looked out across the lagoon, seeing the shining sun reflecting across the water.

"Where are the mermaids?" Wendy asked, noticing rocks and mini boulders off to the sides of the beach.

"They don't come unless you call them," Peter explained to her.

"So, why don't you call them?" Wendy turned to look at Peter.

"The mermaids here are not exactly the nicest of creatures."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Peter laughed. "Whatever you say."

Wendy watched as Peter searched the sand for a particular item.

"What are you looking for?"

"A seashell," he responded, concentrated on the sand.

Wendy looked down at her feet. She found an object that looked like a seashell and picked it up. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Peter turned around. "Yes, thank you."

He took the shell from Wendy's hand and brought it up to his face.

"Why are you whispering to it?"

"You said you wanted to see the mermaids."

"Yes."

"Just wait and see," he continued to hold the shell.

Wendy turned her focus out to the sea. At first, she saw nothing, but then the waves began to ripple in the most random spots. A red tail broke the surface, but returned beneath the water.

"Where did it go?"

"Where did _she_ go?" Peter corrected her. "She's almost here."

Wendy squinted her eyes, making an attempt to search for the mermaid. She crept forward, allowing her toes to graze the water. She watched as the red tail broke the surface once more. As the tail went back into the water, the mermaid appeared.

"Peter Pan!" the mermaid cried with joy.

"Attina, it's been a long time," Peter nodded his head.

Wendy couldn't suppress her excitement. "A real mermaid, before my eyes! Unbelievable!"

Attina heard Wendy and snapped her head in her direction. All happiness visible on Attina's face instantly dissolved. "Who's this?"

"My name is Wendy Darling!" Wendy continued to talk to the mermaid.

"I thought all inhabitants of Neverland were boys," Attina tilted her head in confusion.

"That's what I thought too," Peter replied, looking down and kicking the sand around.

"Can you trust her?" she asked.

"To be honest, I don't know the answer to that question," Peter smirked.

"Hey!" Wendy turned to Peter and placed her hands on her hips. "I am a very trustworthy person!"

"I don't even know you that well," Peter countered. "You even said it yourself."

"I -," Wendy pouted. "That's not fair."

"Peter, she's not even pretty," Attina rolled her eyes, and then proceeded to flip her hair.

Peter didn't look up, but he responded. "She's just a girl."

"Maybe you should just leave her," Attina suggested out loud.

Wendy didn't want to listen to the derogatory comments about her. She had only been around Attina for a little bit and she already hated her.

_This isn't Neverland. Mermaids are supposed to be nice. Peter Pan is supposed to be a happy person. Neverland is supposed to be a happy place. __This is not Neverland._

She watched as the two ignored her. She backed up until she was back in the jungle. She turned around and briskly walked away from the lagoon and into the unknown.

* * *

Peter:

"Well, I'll make sure to tell my father about this Wendy Darling," Attina told him.

"Do whatever you want," he said as he waved his hand.

"You should take her back to wherever she came from as soon as possible. She's nothing but trouble."

"I've got her handled. She can't hurt anyone," Peter smirked.

"Whatever you say...good bye Peter Pan. It was nice talking to you again," Attina smiled and waved good bye.

Peter watched as she dove back beneath the water. He smiled and turned around, only to find Wendy, well, not there.

"Wendy?" Peter called out loud.

No response.

He turned his head left and right, and she was nowhere to be seen. Peter felt his heartbeat increase rapidly with panic. He turned back and faced the jungle. Without any hesitation, he plunged in, hoping to find the girl as soon as he could.


	4. Clarity

Clarity

Wendy:

She picked up the pace of her walking, afraid that someone or people were following her. Wendy had to keep one of her arms up at all times to shield her face and the rest of her body from the stray vines and tree branches and cobwebs...

She'd been walking for some time, she didn't know exactly how long, but she could tell the sun was beginning to set, as shadows were being cast across the jungle. Wendy took a deep breath and paused. _Calm down, everything will be alright_. She continued to walk on with confidence.

But, then she heard the noise.

She looked up, where she could barely see the sky. Wendy saw a little green light coming in her direction. She didn't know exactly what to do, so she merely stood still and watched it come closer. She wanted to know what it was. And, before she knew it, the green light was barely ten feet above her. Yet, it looked strange because it seemed to be...growing. _What in the world?_ She tilted her head (a Wendy quirk), only growing more and more interested. As the green light, now larger than it should be, was almost in front of her, she watched as a person slowly became the green light. _What?_

Standing in front of Wendy was a full-grown person. Curly blonde hair, up in a pony-tail. Green long-sleeved dress that cut relatively short. Green shoes. Green wand. short. _Tinker Bell?_

The girl standing before Wendy crossed her arms.

"Hello, there," Wendy stood still, growing anxious. "I'm Wendy. What's your name?"

"You shouldn't be here," the girl continued to glare at Wendy.

"You're Tinker Bell, aren't you?" Wendy took a step back.

"How did you know?" Tinker Bell uncrossed her arms and took a step forward.

"I didn't. I just guessed."

"Liar. Peter Pan doesn't like liars."

"I already know Peter Pan doesn't like me."

"Maybe I should just tell him to get rid of you then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Or...maybe I should do the job for him?"

"What?" Wendy was beginning to panic. First the mermaid, now Tinker Bell. "You can't kill me."

Tinker Bell laughed. "I am more powerful than you think."

"I won't believe it," Wendy crossed her arms.

"Take that back!" Tinker Bell cried.

"I will not!"

Tinker Bell stomped her foot in frustration. Wendy watched as Tinker Bell raised her wand.

"What -what are you planning on doing with that?"

"I'm just showing you what I'm capable of."

Wendy didn't know what was going on. She saw Tinker Bell move the wand in one fluid moment.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Peter Pan:

He felt a sudden pain in his head. _Someone just used the pixie dust. _He looked up and around his, trying to locate the source. He felt another pang ring through his head.

And another.

And another.

And another.

_Tinker Bell_. _Pixie Hollow._

He took off in the direction of Pixie Hollow. _What is she up to now?_

Peter Pan reached Pixie Hollow in no time. He looked at the tree, up and down, trying to decide how to begin his plan of attack. He continued to walk forward until the tree trunk was in front of him. He stretched out his arm and rested his hand on the wood.

"Peter Pan!"

He whipped his head around and saw the fairy standing there.

"Tinker Bell," he acknowledged her. "I see you've been wasting the Pixie Dust once more."

"I have not, actually," Tinker Bell defended herself.

"Please, enlighten me," Peter fully turned around and gave all of his attention to Wendy.

"You see," she began smiling. "I saw this girl walking around."

"Did she happen to be about this tall," he held his hand right beneath his chin, "with light brown hair, wearing what seems like a white nightgown?"

"Yes!" Tinker Bell beamed and clapped her hands. "How did you know?"

"I took her to Mermaid Lagoon."

The joy on Tinker Bell's face instantly disappeared. "What?"

"I told her I'd show her one place on Neverland. I offered to show her Mermaid Lagoon, and she accepted. And, thankfully, it was Attina that came when I called."

"You singlehandedly chose to walk around with that girl?" Peter could tell that Tinker Bell was heating up.

"I take full responsibility for all of my actions."

Tinker Bell stood there, glaring, fuming. Peter couldn't resist anymore. He cracked a smile.

"Why?" Tinker Bell's voice was rising.

"You don't need to know my reasoning," Peter's smile left as quickly as it had come.

"You've never made time for anyone...not even for Felix or me!"

"Are you jealous?" Peter scoffed.

"No, I just don't understand your motives."

"You don't need to know my motives," Peter was finished with the conversation. "Where is she?"

"You don't need to know," Tinker Bell sassed. "I clearly did you a favor, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I left you a little gift in _your_ tree house. You're welcome."

"What have you done?"

"Why should you care? You don't care for girls."

Peter was beginning to anger towards the fairy. "That is none of your concern. Let's not forget what _I _am capable of."

"You don't scare me."

Peter disappeared and reappeared once more in front of Tinker Bell, with only inches separating the two of them. "Then, you wouldn't mind if I did this."

Peter used his magic and took Tinker Bell's wand.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"We both know that anyone who uses magic..."

"No!"

Peter held the wand with both of his hands. Like a twig, he snapped the wand in half. He watched with little sympathy as the remains disintegrated.

Peter looked back at Tinker Bell and gave her a stern glare. "Do not cross me again."

He walked past her, running his shoulder into hers. He didn't even look back to see her reaction. Peter needed to get to the tree house as soon as possible. Thankfully, the tree house was within walking distance of Pixie Hollow. He picked up the pace, and broke into a run. He ran until he was near the point of flying. _I'm coming for you, Wendy Darling_.

He arrived at the tree house and climbed in through the entrance. When he was inside, his eyes instantly focused on the bed.

_Wendy_.

He walked over and looked down at the peaceful face. _She's just sleeping_...

She softly nudged her, attempting to wake her, but nothing happened.

"Wendy_?" _

He knelt down to bring himself closer. He brought his head down to her chest, trying to find a pulse. Luckily, there was still a faint pulse.

He lifted his head back up and looked once more at the peaceful girl. He analyzed every aspect of her face, afraid that he'd forget what she'd look like.

_Wendy Darling. What if? _


	5. If I Fell

If I Fell

Wendy:

She rolled over onto her side. _Why is it so soft?_ She reached her hand out to feel what she was sleeping on. Wendy felt the familiar feeling of a feather bed with the softest covers, with her head resting on one of the fluffiest pillows she'd ever felt in her whole life. She was so comfortable, she could lay there and sleep for eternity. She didn't want to open her eyes for the fear of returning to the real world.

She only inched her hand out a little further before it ran into something else. Wendy's eyes flew wide open. She found her hand resting on the arm of Peter Pan. She immediately withdrew her hand and sat up. She observed that he'd placed a chair right next to the bed and had been sitting in it. Peter had his arms crossed, yet, he must've needed rest because Wendy observed how he was leaning forward onto the bed, resting his head on top of his folded arms.

"Peter Pan?" she said quietly.

"Do you have the need to call me Peter Pan?" he croaked.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you were sleeping."

"I never sleep."

She turned her head and looked at him. "What happened? How did I end up in here?"

Wendy noticed how Peter's face went stone cold. _Okay, clearly something bad happened_. "She -she used her pixie dust and her magic to place a fatal level of dreamshade in your heart."

She also noticed how he had trouble finding the right words to say. "Is there any dreamshade left in my heart?"

"No, I got it all out," Peter confirmed.

Wendy looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. _I thought Tinker Bell was supposed to be nice_.

"Is everything alright?" Peter tilted his head (also a Peter Pan quirk) and looked at her.

She turned her attention back to him and smiled. "Everything's alright."

"If you say so."

"Do you know why Tinker Bell put the dreamshade inside of me?"

"Well," Peter said slowly, "dreamshade is a poison that naturally grows here on Neverland. One drop can kill a victim within minutes, seconds."

"What you're trying to say is that she tried killing me," Wendy replied.

"Essentially."

Wendy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _This isn't what Neverland was supposed to be_.

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes," she looked at him once more and smiled. This time, she didn't know if he bought it. "Although, I vaguely remember her saying something about you."

"What did she say?" he leaned forward with interest.

"She said -she," Wendy stammered trying her best to remember, yet nothing was coming to mind. "I -I don't remember anything. I'm sorry, Peter."

"Why are you apologizing?" he laughed quietly. "It's only Tinker Bell."

She smiled, but it quickly faded. "I don't understand why I don't remember anything."

"Well, I don't know why either. My guess is that she used her magic to mess with your memory."

"Why would she do that?"

"I honestly have no clue," Peter admitted. "She's a tough one."

Wendy suddenly had the urge to cry. So, she did.

* * *

Peter Pan:

He watched as Wendy Darling broke. He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, slowly letting the tears roll down her face and onto the white sheets. He listened as she began sobbing uncontrollably. He took a deep breath. _What do I do? _

He only followed his instincts.

He stood up and moved to the bed. There was still room to sit, so he settled down comfortably, sitting, next to her. He never took his eyes off of the broken girl. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to lean on him. He felt her every sob as she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what else to do.

"I didn't think Neverland would be like this," he listened to her say through her tears. "Neverland was supposed to be somewhere where I could escape, somewhere where I could do whatever I wanted. This was the place where the impossible was supposed to be possible."

"It is," Peter reminded her. He unconsciously leaned his head on her's.

"It doesn't seem like it," she sobbed. "All that's happened is that your friends are trying to get rid of me."

"I wish it weren't like that."

"Why? I'm the first girl to ever set foot on Neverland. I don't belong here."

_We could change that._

"Wendy, darling, I want Neverland to be something you love," Peter told her. "That's what it's going to be."

"What?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid to go back out into the open," Wendy admitted, hurriedly wiping the tears from her face.

Peter thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Close your eyes."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I have something to show you," he smiled wickedly.

"I'm kind of scared," Wendy laughed, sniffling. Peter stood first, then offered her a hand. She stood and faced him.

"Just trust me, believe in me," Peter looked her dead in the eye.

"Okay, then," Wendy sighed, still recovering. She closed her eyes.

Peter took a step forward, leaving only centimeters between them. He placed both of her hands in his and took a deep breath. _Let's hope this works. _

Within the next second, they disappeared out of the tree house.

* * *

Felix:

"Did he fall for it?" Felix turned to Tinker Bell.

"I'm not sure. All I know is he went directly to the tree house after I'd talked to him," she replied to him.

"And, you said that he broke your wand?"

"Exactly."

"Do you think he'll figure it out?"

"Well, when he clears her heart out, I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"Now, it just depends on what he does after he figures it out."

"Hopefully he realizes what he's doing," Tinker Bell sighed. "Never have I seen him act like this."

"It's the girl."

"Yes, I know."

"If he doesn't get rid of her soon, then we'll have to do it."

"Attina said she'd already talked to Peter. She agrees with us."

"Good, then she can help."

Tinker Bell smirked. "Good luck convincing her."

"She'll come through in the end," Felix confirmed.

"I don't understand, though, how this can even happen," Tinker Bell just shook her head. "His own heart isn't even inside of him."

"There are many things we'll never understand," Felix smiled. "We're in Neverland. There will always be unsolved mysteries."

"Whatever you say," Tinker Bell concluded. She began walking away from the bonfire and back into the jungle.

"Where are you going?" Felix called after her.

"I'm going to see what our Lost Boy is up to," she smiled, then turned back to the jungle.

"Don't let him see you."

Tinker Bell waved her hand and disappeared into the jungle.


	6. Unimaginable

Unimaginable

Wendy:

She opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Peter.

"Look up, Wendy," he said as he looked down at her.

"I am looking up."

"Don't look at me," he smirked. "Look higher."

She did as she was instructed. What she saw next overcame her with emotion. Wendy found herself looking at a blanket of stars that stretched across the night sky. It was just a ceiling of bright, twinkling lights and she couldn't bring herself to look away; her eyes were glued to the spectacular display.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Peter chuckled under his breath.

"Stunning," was all Wendy could say.

It took her a moment before she remembered that she needed to breath. She regretfully turned her eyes away from the sky and directed her focus to Peter once more. "Where are we?"

"Look down," Peter motioned his eyes to the direction of what was below their feet.

She did what she was instructed and found herself looking at a platform of rocks, copper-colored rocks. _I don't get it_.

"Where are we?" Wendy looked back to Peter. "I mean, what are we standing on?"

"Skull Rock," Peter confirmed.

"Wait, I thought you said you would never take me here," Wendy tilted her head.

"I had no intention of showing you this place because there's no importance to it," Peter informed her. "The only importance of it is to look at the stars like we are right now."

"So, you decided to bring me here?"

"You were clearly upset," Peter told her, "and no one deserves to be unhappy."

Wendy couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Peter nodded his head once and smiled back.

"Has anyone else been up here before?"

"No, because this is my personal space if I ever need somewhere to think," he explained.

"Well, I'm honored," Wendy mockingly curtseyed.

"It'll be our little secret," he winked.

Wendy laughed and brought her attention back to the sky. They stood together in content silence for a few minutes before Wendy spoke once more. _I cannot believe I'm doing this. Mother, please don't kill me._

"Peter, have you ever been kissed?" Wendy looked at him straight in the eye.

"No, I haven't," he looked at her.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, Tinker Bell tried once to do it to Felix."

"Oh," Wendy slowly nodded.

* * *

Peter Pan:

Peter never knew what it was liked to be kissed. He had to admit, it did look interesting when Tinker Bell tried to do it to Felix, but he'd never thought about it again until Wendy brought it up. _Why not?_

He saw Wendy leaning in closer to him. He didn't know what else to besides close his eyes. A second passed before he felt her lips on his. At that moment, he knew something had changed inside of him, but he didn't know what. He felt butterflies in his stomach, a new feeling he'd never experienced before. He liked this Wendy Darling, even though he didn't want to accept it. He wanted her to stay in Neverland, even though he knew that she'd want to leave.

When her lips escaped from his, he craved more; he felt empty. He opened his eyes and saw that Wendy's face was flushed. He watched as she stepped back a little bit, yet dangerously close to the edge of the platform.

"I -I'm sorry," she stammered.

Peter didn't know what was going on, but he didn't stop himself. He reached out for her hand and took hold of it, gently pulling her in closer. Closing the gap between them, he let go of her hand and cupped her face with his own two hands. He brought his face closer to hers and closed his eyes once more, separating their lips by mere millimeters. He paused before doing anything else. He slowly leaned in, sealing the kiss, smiling as he could tell that Wendy was smiling. He pulled away breaking the kiss. He opened his eyes once more and found himself looking at a now-beaming Wendy.

"I -," she was speechless.

"I know," he laughed. He took her hand and squeezed it.

The next thing he knew, he found her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer. He watched as she rested her head on his shoulder. In return, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers.

"Thank you, Peter," he heard her say.

"You're welcome, Wendy," he replied.

He looked up at the stars and smiled.

* * *

Tinker Bell:

She'd never flown so fast in her entire life. Within seconds, she reached camp and found Felix.

"Felix, what do we do?" she asked him.

"With what?" he looked at her.

"He kissed the girl."

His face went blank. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Well, I'll just have to have a little talk with him."

"Are you sure? You do remember what happened last time."

"That was the past. I don't need to worry about the past," Felix defended himself.

"When will you talk to him? We don't even know how long the girl will stay here."

"I'll make sure that she's gone soon," he smiled wickedly.

"Alright...I just don't get how this is happening. He doesn't have a heart."

"Like I said, some things may just go unexplained."

"Oh, alright," Tinker Bell waved him away. She began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Felix called to her.

"Pixie Hollow!"

* * *

Felix:

After Tinker Bell had left, he returned to carving his arrow. He was so focused, he barely felt the tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up.

"What was that all about?" Rufio asked as he came around to sit in front of Felix.

"Nothing, Peter just needs to sort his priorities."

"Is this about that Wendy girl?" Rufio looked at him. "I've been wondering about her. I'm not getting a good vibe from her."

"Yeah, neither am I," Felix grunted.

"Peter's been spending an awful lot of time with her."

"Yeah."

"I thought she'd be dead right now."

"Yeah, same here."

"Maybe Peter wants to keep her alive."

"Trust me, he wants her dead. And, if I'm lucky, I'll get to help him kill her."

"Well, I'm going to leave you with Peter when the time comes," Rufio sighed. "Have you noticed that the stars look especially bright tonight?"

Felix looked up and discovered that the boy was right.

"Yeah, they do look brighter."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know this is kinda...really out of character. I know, I know. As this tale continues, you'll understand where I'm going with this. And I realize there will be some things that I write that not everyone agrees with, and that cool with me. Just, when you do criticize me about those things, please make sure it's constructive criticism.**

**And, thank you for the reviews. And the follows. And the favorites. Much appreciated :)**

**Also, do any of you have twitters? **


	7. Till Death Do Us Part

Till Death Do Us Part

Wendy:

"What's it like to live here? In Neverland?" she looked up to Peter.

They were walking on the beach, hand in hand, looking at the stars. They'd been walking on the beach for quite some time now.

"It's a feeling like no other," Peter chuckled. "There are no rules. You can do whatever you want, whenever you want."

"That must be amazing," Wendy squealed.

"It really is," Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, how I wish my brothers could be here right now," Wendy laughed; she didn't see the smiled disappear from Peter's face.

"If you really want something, just wish for it, and it will appear."

"Would it work if I tried to wish for my brothers?"

"I'm sorry, Wendy," Peter wished he'd told her before she brought up the subject of her brothers, "it doesn't work on humans."

"Oh," Wendy showed a face of disappointment. "Well, that's alright. It was worth a try."

"Wendy, do you want to stay here?" Peter let go of her hand and turned to face Wendy.

"Forever?" she looked at him.

"Yes."

"Well, yes, but -."

"Do you mean it?" Wendy saw the boy's eyes light up.

"Peter, I really do mean it, but what about my brothers?" she continued. "I can't just leave them."

"I know," Peter turned away and looked across the water. "It's alright. It was worth a try."

Wendy felt a new pang of guilt and pain inside of her. She'd only known the boy for a short amount of time, yet it felt like so much longer.

"Peter, I -I'm sorry," she didn't want to hurt him.

"No, don't apologize," he grabbed her hand. "It's not your fault."

"I'll come back, I promise."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Peter, I -I don't want to leave, but I have to," Wendy struggled.

"I know."

She let go of his hand and brought her own to cup his face. "Come with me. Take me back."

"I can't leave this island," she felt him lean into her touch.

Wendy noticed the shadow coming into view behind Peter.

"Do you want me to leave now?"

"It would be the easiest for the both of us, wouldn't it?"

"Peter, look at me," she kept his attention focused on her. "I will come back. I will come back as soon as possible."

"I want to believe that."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"No one ever wants to come back to Neverland."

"Well, I do. I'm not the other people."

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

"You just have to believe in me. Have faith in me."

Peter looked down to his feet.

"Peter, please, I'm sorry," Wendy took deep breaths, careful not to cry.

He still didn't look at her.

"Good bye, Peter," she let go of his hand and back away. She turned around to walk the opposite direction, hoping the shadow would follow her. But, she felt a hand take her's; she controlled nothing. She felt Peter pull her back and turn her around, giving her no choice but to look him in the eye. She closed her eyes, afraid to see the disappointment in him.

Yet, what she got was a pair of lips on her own. She felt the gentleness of his lips on hers. He was so gentle, she felt she could've stood with him for the rest of the time she was there. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his kiss turn into a sense of want, need, a plea to stay with him forever. _I've only known him for such a short time; I've fallen for him already._ She felt a single tear roll down her face when she realized the truth.

She gently pulled away and slowly stepped back, allowing Peter to take her in. She watched as he looked at her longingly. She knew the tears would fall sooner or later.

The shadow had flown behind her.

"Good bye, Peter."

The shadow flew down and took her hand. Wendy felt her feet leave the sand as she rose in the air. She never took her eyes off of Peter, and Peter the same. She watched as his figure disappeared as she passed beyond the stars.

* * *

Peter Pan:

He never tore his eyes away from her, not even when she disappeared in the stars.

Finally, though, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them once more and looked out across the sea, lost in his thoughts.

"Well, that took long enough," he heard a voice drawl behind him.

"What do you guys want?" Peter growled.

"How do you know I'm not alone?" Tinker Bell taunted.

"You drag Felix with you everywhere," Peter turned to face the fairy and the Lost Boy.

"I wanted to see what she was talking about," Felix sneered. "It looks as if she's right for once."

"Right about what?" Peter looked between the two of them.

"We both knew the girl was trouble the minute she set foot on the island," Tink crossed her arms.

"She will be your undoing," Felix warned. "It's a good thing she's gone."

"She's coming back," Peter turned away. "Believe what you want, but I know she's coming back. She promised."

"Do you honestly believe her?" Felix asked in disbelief. "Do you really think she'll come back? She heard the boys and their cries."

"No she didn't," Peter turned once more to face Felix.

"What do you mean?"

"She couldn't hear any of the boys."

"How is that possible?"

"It's fun to use magic, especially when you're good at it," it was Peter's turn to laugh at Felix.

"So, you do care about her," Tinker Bell said to Peter.

"What if I do?"

"How is that possible? You don't have a heart!" Felix cried.

"If you two were truly loyal to me, this decision would not affect you."

"We're only supporting what's best for you, Peter," Tink reminded him.

"I cannot help that I care about her!"

"We know," Tinker Bell took a step forward, but Peter took a step back.

"No, you don't."

"I -Peter, that dreamshade I placed in her heart, you know it wasn't real, right?"

"Yes, but it was still poisonous."

"It couldn't have killed her," Tinker Bell pointed out.

"Why did you go after her?" Felix asked.

"It was my choice, not yours."

Tinker Bell threw her hands up in the air. "I give up! Felix, try talking sense into him."

Peter watched as Tinker Bell retreated back into the jungle.

"Felix, you know you won't change my mind," Peter clarified.

"You always listen to me, why won't you listen to me this time?"

"Felix, I've done enough for you, now it's your turn to return that favor."

"I'd like to live just a little bit longer, you know."

"She won't cause a problem."

"She may cause a problem for you."

"That is my concern."

The two stood silently for a few moments.

"I saved you from your own death, Felix. Remember that."

Peter concluded the conversation and turned to walk away. But, he heard Felix walking briskly towards him. Peter turned in time to catch the arrow that was headed straight for his face. With one swift movement, Peter snapped the bow in half.

"Now, now, Felix. This is not the time to take your anger out on me," Peter chuckled. "You do remember what happened the last time you did that. "

Peter mockingly traced a fake scar across his face.

Felix took a deep breath. "If you don't care enough to save our home, then I will."

"Yeah, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just remember where your priorities lie, brother."

Felix turned and disappeared back into the jungle. Peter stood on the beach, letting Felix's words sink in.


	8. Runaways

**Le Flashback/Backstory **(whatever you would like to call it)[yes, I will have my own takes/twists on the story]

Runaways

Peter:

_"Felix, we've got to go!" Peter tugged at his brother's shirt. "We'll die if we stay here!" _

_"Peter, we can't just leave mother! We're in the middle of a war!"_

_"Felix, we need to go, now! She doesn't care about us!" _

_"How do you know?" _

_"She's fled the house and left us here by ourselves. What does that tell you? She doesn't even care that we're here! She didn't care enough to take us with her!" _

_"I won't leave!" _

_"Felix, don't make this any harder than it is!" Peter began dragging his brother out of the house, out of the front door._

_He turned and looked at the burning field in front of him, people running frantically all over the place. He scanned the scene. People were on the ground burning to death, others simply lying dead and limbless on the field. Kids were left to fend for themselves; some were crying helplessly, others were looking for shelter; few were injured and looking for help. _

_"Look at this, Felix!" Peter turned back to Felix. "Do you want to live like this?" _

_"No," Felix admitted. _

_"Then, let's go!" _

_"Where are we going to go?" _

_"I don't know. Somewhere far away from here, where we can start over." _

_"There's nowhere else to go. There's war all over the place." _

_"We can start by getting away from this place. We'll figure it out from there." _

_Peter watched as his brother looked down._

_"Felix, I know you'll miss Mother, but she's gone. She left us. She abandoned us. She doesn't care for us!" _

_Felix stormed in the other direction, into the forest where there was no fire, not looking to see if Peter would follow. Peter, being the good brother, followed behind Felix. Together, they started their journey for the search of a new life._

* * *

**Short "backstory." I'll have these little snippets from time to time if I don't have much time on my hands. But, here's one of my twists to the story. **


	9. Enter Baelfire

**You guys already know what happens when Bae and Wendy meet, so, here's what I remember from memory. Some of it may not be accurate, but I'll try my best. **

Enter Baelfire

Wendy:

She'd been counting the days, months, ever since she had left Neverland. It had been nearly six months.

She'd never felt so miserable in her entire life, missing Neverland. Her brothers Michael and John even noticed that she'd changed, that she wasn't as lively and energetic as she used to be.

"Wendy," she heard Michael running into the kitchen. "Let's go play!"

"Not right now, Michael, I'm busy," Wendy told him without turning around.

She handed the freshly bakes bread loaves to the maid, who then placed them on the dining table in the dining room.

"Please? Wendy, we haven't played in a really long time."

"Michael, not right now. Go and find John."

Michael hung his head and walked out of the kitchen. Wendy reluctantly turned around and continued to help the cooks.

Suddenly, though, John and Michael came running back into the kitchen.

"Wendy, there's a boy inside of the house," John told her.

"Yes, both you and John are inside of the house," Wendy turned around to talk to them.

"No, Wendy, there really is someone else in here!" John exclaimed.

Wendy took a deep breath and rubber her temples. "Well, where is this boy at?"

"He's in the dining room," Michael pointed. "I think he's looking for food."

Wendy walked to the kitchen door. Slowly she grasped the door knob and held her breath. _Why am I so nervous? _She turned the knob and opened the door only a peep, big enough for her to peer through. She scanned the room with her right eye, checking to see if there was anyone else in the room. She looked to the window and found it open. _That's strange, I thought I had closed it. _She peered to the dining table, and sure enough, a boy was creeping closer and closer to the table.

Wendy silently closed the door once more. She turned around and scanned the kitchen for the closest weapon. _Knife? No, too threatening_. She looked to the counter and found a medium sized stone figurine. Quickly she walked over and snatched the figurine before briskly walking back to the door.

"Wendy, did you see him?" John piped up.

"Shhh! Not now, John!" Wendy placed her hand over his mouth to indicate silence.

Wendy removed her hand and took the door knob. Slowly and ever so quietly, she opened the door all the way. She tip-toed into the dining room, holding the figurine with both hands. She watched as the boy was stooping over the table, as if looking at something. She took one more step. But, suddenly the boy stood up, rigid, and turned around. Wendy froze, mid-step, holding the figurine above her head; it looked as if she was ready to strike. She watched with shock as the boy stared at her, with stuffs of bread scrunched up in his hands. She continued to watch as an entire loaf of bread fell to the floor from underneath his shirt.

"I -I'm sorry. I -," the boy looked speechless.

Immediately, the shock left Wendy's face. The boy was only hungry; surely, there was no harm in that.

"Oh," Wendy smiled and giggled. "You're only hungry."

She walked to the table and placed the figurine on the table. She picked up the tray of bread and held it out before the boy. "Here, take as much as you want."

"Really?" she saw the boy's face light up instantly. The boy took the platter but placed it back on the table.

"Really," Wendy giggled. "What's your name?"

"Bae," the boy responded with a small smile.

"Bae. That's a strange name," Wendy said. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling."

She curtsied properly. "What are you doing here in Kensington Gardens?"

"I've been here for a few weeks now," Bae informed her, "finding my own food and way around the streets."

"Well, Bae," Wendy smiled once more, "I'm sure you can stay here until you find a home."

"Really?" Bae smiled gratefully.

"Yes," Wendy turned to the kitchen door. "John and Michael are inside the kitchen. You might want to introduce yourself to them."

The boy laughed and headed to the door. Wendy turned back to the table to retrieve the uneaten bread. She took a deep breath. Suddenly, memories of Peter came flooding back to her mind. The smile on her face slowly dissolved and turned into a look of sadness. _Peter, please come back for me._

* * *

A few weeks had passed ever since Bae had come to live with the Darlings. But, it hasn't been the easiest. For over two months, Wendy kept Bae hidden in the nursery cubby-hole, consistently sneaking food to him so he wouldn't starve. She still kept Peter in the back of her mind, but lately, she'd been focusing on the new addition to the family.

On a Saturday evening, Wendy was caught walking up the stairs with a plate full of food.

"What are you doing with that, Wendy?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"What? Oh, I thought I'd eat supper up in my room, mother," Wendy politely replied, turning to face her parents.

"You've already had your supper though," Mr. Darling said.

"I guess I just felt that I needed more," Wendy promptly laughed. She turned back and quickly rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Without hesitating, she closed the door and immediately went to the cubby-hole and opened it. She found Bae looking up at her.

"What took you so long?" Bae asked.

"My parents caught me!" Wendy panicked. "I think they're here right now!"

With that being said, she heard the door open and watched as her parents stormed into the room.

"What's this?" Mrs. Darling signaled to Bae.

"How long has he been here?" Mr. Darling demanded an answer.

"Mum, Dad, he doesn't have a family. He's all alone," Wendy pleaded. "We can't just leave him out in the streets!"

Wendy watched as her parents looked at each other.

"Wendy, this is uncharacteristic of you," Mr. Darling commented.

"Why didn't you saying anything earlier?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"You would've turned him out," Wendy said.

"Either way," Mrs. Darling looked at Mr. Darling, as if communicating only through facial expressions, "our answer is still the same."

"Mum, you can't just force Bae to leave!"

"Bae can stay with us for as long as he needs to," Mrs. Darling concluded.

Wendy was about to argue back, but registered what her mother had said. She stood there in shock, not wanting to believe what her mother had said.

"He -he can stay?" Wendy repeated. When he heard this, Bae worked his way out of the cubby-hole and stood next to Wendy.

"I can stay?" he looked at Mrs. Darling, eyes full of hope.

"You may stay," Mrs. Darling smiled.

Wendy couldn't help but hug her mother.

* * *

_The Next Night_

"Wendy, why are you leaving the window open?" Bae asked.

"Oh! He might come back!" John exclaimed, sitting up in his bed.

"Who?"

"Well, Peter Pan of course!" Wendy smiled.

* * *

**Yay! I finally got another chapter up! I'm finally on winter break, so maybe now I'll actually be able to update more often! Read and review! Thanks :) **


	10. Return to Neverland

Return to Neverland

Wendy:

"Who's -who's Peter Pan?" Bae asked innocently.

"Why, he's only the most wonderfull boy ever!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy loves him!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh, I do, very much so," Wendy sighed. "I wish I could go back."

Wendy knew that Bae wasn't taking her seriously, after all, Michael and John didn't really believed she loved Peter Pan.

"What's so special about Neverland?"

Wendy looked and smiled at Bae. "You get to run around and do whatever you want! There's mermaids and fairies and the Lost Boys! Peter Pan! There's magic!" Wendy didn't have the best times with the mermaids or the Lost Boys or a particular fairies, but she still marvelled at the idea of those three existing.

"Did you say there was magic in Neverland?" Wendy registered that Bae suddenly grew worried.

"Yes, what's wrong with magic?"

"It's the worst thing ever. It tore my family apart. It shouldn't even exist."

"What do you mean?"

"Magic is evil."

"How do you know? Wendy asked, puzzled.

"I came from a land of magic. Like I said, it did nothing but tear my family apart," Bae explained. "Wendy, don't go."

"How do you know that magic is a bad thing?" Wendy was a little hurt by the comment, but she didn't show it."

"Please, just trust me. I don't want to risk losing the family I've just found."

This, though, touched Wendy.

"Bae, I'll be back. I'll only be gone for the night."

"No."

The window shutters suddenly flew open. revealing the starlit night sky. A breeze floated into the room, passing all of the kids.

"He's coming," Wendy smiled and rushed to the window.

"Wendy, no," she felt Bae take hold of her hand. "You can't do this."

Wendy looked at Bae, and then back out the window. She squinted and saw a black dot flying rapidly in her direction.

"Bae," she turned back, smiling. "It's here!"

"What is?"

"His shadow!" Wendy exclaimed, not even bothering pulling away from Bae.

She turned back and saw that the shadow was already in front of the window. She watched as it made a familiar gesture; the shadow held out its hand, offering it to Wendy. She readily took the shadow's hand.

"Wendy!" Bae began pulling her back.

"Bae, I have to go!"

"No! I won't let you!"

Wendy felt the shadow beginning to move away from the window.

"Bae, let go, don't worry. Just trust me!"

Wendy watched as a hurt look clouded Bae's eyes. _I'll be back tomorrow_, she wanted to reassure him, but it was too late. Wendy looked ahead of her, the wind rushing past her face. After the multiple months of setback, she was finally returning to Neverland.

_Peter, I'm coming_.

* * *

Peter Pan:

He felt the pull within him when the shadow found another person. He smiled.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"She's coming," he continued to smile as he looked up at the sky, as if searching for something -or someone.

"Who?"

He took a deep breath, registering that she was finally coming back.

"Wendy."


	11. Reuinion, Kind Of

Reunion, Kind Of

Wendy:

She could feel that she shadow was much more gentle with her this time around because when she landed in Neverland, she didn't find herself crashing into a tree, or falling to her death and breaking bones. Instead, she found herself setting foot on the beach, the same beach where she left Peter Pan.

_Peter. _

_I've got to find him_.

She turned and realized that the shadow had already flown away, leaving her stranded. Wendy turned once more and looked at the jungle entrance.

_I did this once, I can do it again_.

* * *

Peter Pan:

"Bring her to me," Peter looked straight ahead into the dense jungle, speaking without looking at his next-in-command.

"Of course," Felix simply replied. He turned and looked at the rest of the Lost Boys. "Let's go, Boys. We've got a job to finish."

Peter Pan snapped his direction back to Fleix. "Remember, brother. Do not disobey me."

"You know I would do no such thing," Felix gave Peter a half smile.

Peter lowered his gaze to the fire. _Let's see if they'll pass this test_.

* * *

Wendy:

She found herself wandering hopelessly in the Neverland woods, struggling to find the person she wanted to see the most. She'd been walking around for who knows how long; she needed a break, to sit down and catch her breath, but she knew better than that. She kept walking straight, confident that she was going the right way.

But, that confidence was suddenly replaced with fear.

She heard twigs cracking, leaves being shuffled not far behind her; she heard the approaching footsteps coming closer and closer. She began running. The faster she ran, the faster the footsteps came.

_What is going on?_

She turned back to see who was following her. As short as she was, she could see the hazy fire light coming in her direction. That only meant one thing -

_The Lost Boys...what a homecoming. _

She turned back to face the jungle in front of her, but she came to a sudden stop, resulting in face-planting the jungle dirt. She groaned and used her hands to push herself back up. She saw the rugged boots walking in her direction before she was back on her feet.

"Hello, Wendy," she heard the familiar voice.

She wiped the dirt from her face and flattened out her night gown before speaking. "Hello, Felix. It's good to see you again."

"There's no need to bluff," he sneered. "We all know you're here for Peter."

"Yes," Wendy gave him a puzzled look. "Where is he?"

"We're not telling," she heard another voice behind her.

"Rufio!" Felix barked. "You are not to speak when I'm talking!"

Wendy tried to get a good look of how much ground was available beyond Felix; she was contemplating whether or not she would make a run for it.

"There's no point in running," Felix said, as if reading her mind. He unsheathed a small dagger from his belt and kept it in his hand, making sure that Wendy could see it. "You won't escape."

_Stall._

"I don't understand something," Wendy took a step forward, Felix took a step back. "Why are your torches lit when the sun is still out, even when it's setting?"

"The place where we're going," Felix began, "it needs light."

_So they're taking me somewhere_.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"You don't need to know."

"I bet Peter told you to take me wherever you're taking me."

Felix's face turned to stone. Wendy caught him in the act, but Felix masked it all. "Peter doesn't want you here."

"You're right."

"You won't have a problem, then, in following us."

"Yeah, where are we going?"

Felix smiled. "Not...telling."

Wendy gave him another puzzling look. Before she could say anything else, her vision went black.

* * *

Peter Pan:

"Where did they take her?" Peter was only inches away from Rufio.

He was fuming. He didn't think Felix would actually betray him. He was so busy boiling in his rage, he never caught where Wendy was hidden.

"I -I don't know, Peter," Rufio stammered.

"You know what happens to those who lie to me."

"Ple -Please, don't hurt me," Rufio wanted to cry from the fear that was rising within him.

"Rufio! Tell me!" Peter took the front of Rufio's shirt and crumpled it in his hands, bringing Rufio's face within close proximity of his own.

"I can't!" Rufio cried. "I promised Felix that I wouldn't!"

"Oh?" Peter let him go. Rufio stumbled to the ground. Peter crouched down, hovering over the cowering litter boy. "Since when did you take oders from Felix?"

"Never! It's just -it's just -."

"What!"

"None of us want her here!"

"Really? And why is that?" Peter already knew that was the case.

"She causes nothing but trouble!" Rufio had no idea where this sliver of courage was coming from.

"What exactly has she done, in particular?"

"She's taking you away from us!"

"She's been gone for a very long time," Peter's voice was dangerously low. "You guys won't even grant me the favor of seeing her?"

Rufio began crawling backwards, trying to get away from Peter, but Peter only followed. "She's a girl. She's not from here. She's going to brainwash all of us, you most importantly! She'll take you away!"

"You're wrong!"

"No, you're simply blind!"

The surrounding atmosphere suddenly grew heavy.

"I'm going to ask you once more," Peter was prepared to give Rufio an ultimatum. "Tell me where Wendy is hidden, or else I will create a public demonstration of what I do to those who disobey me."

Rufio was shaking from fear, but he mustered enough strength to whisper the location to Peter.

Peter took off before Rufio was able to stand once more on his two feet.

* * *

Wendy:

She opened her eyes, groggy. Her vision blurred momentarily, but cleared when she was able to regain proper focus.

_Where am I? _

She found herself in a bamboo cage, her hands bound behind her, her mouth gagged. She looked through the barred cage and found herself in a dark cave. From what she assumed, her cage was placed on a large boulder. What didn't make sense to her, though, was that there was a massive gap from the rocky cliff that was positioned from across the boulder.

_Am I on some sort of island? _

She kept moving her head and mouth until the gag came loose from her mouth. When this was done, she began crying for help.

* * *

Peter Pan:

He saw Felix at the cave entrance with a smug look.

"Well,well, well," Felix smiled at his brother. "Look who finally showed up."

Peter reappeared only a foot away from Felix. Felix's dagger flew from his own hand to Peter's. The movement was too quick for Felix, he didn't have time to move out of the way. He only felt as Peter skimmed the dagger across his cheek.

"That's what you get for telling the others to disobey me," Peter growled.

Peter swiped the dagger across Felix's other cheek, allowing it to bleed.

"That's what you get for acting this way," Peter tucked the blood-stained dagger into his own belt. "I don't know what's making you act this way, but it needs to stop."

"She needs to go," Felix said, trying to stop the blood flow. "She'll want to leave after she knows all of your little secrets."

Peter only gave his brother an angered look.

"You know how that cave works."

Peter looked at him once more before advancing to the cave entrance. "What happened to my most loyal follower?"


	12. The Tip of the Iceberg

The Tip of the Iceberg

Peter Pan:

He walked through Echo Cave's entrance. He stared down at the barren rock floor spread out beneath him, not wanting to look at what was ahead of him. He wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready to say anything. She'd just gotten back to Neverland.

"Peter?" he heard the frail whisper echo through the cave.

It was then when he looked up.

He saw the cage placed on the island, and in that cage waited the girl he waited on for what felt like years. Because of him, she was trapped.

"Peter, is that you?" she asked in her still quiet voice.

"Wendy," he croaked. He coughed and cleared his throat so he could speak. "I -I'm here."

"What happened?" Naturally he walked forward to her. He kept going until he reached the edge of the cliff, looking at the gap that was separating the two of them.

"Felix is responsible for this," he searched for her eyes, but it was hard to tell. "They don't want you here, the Lost Boys."

"Yes, I know," Wendy admitted she knew the fact, and it surprised Peter, "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up."

Peter let her continue.

"Peter, I haven't seen you in a year. Do you honestly think a few tricks from the Lost Boys won't stop me from seeing you? That's absurd. It will take much more than that to stop me."

"I'm really sorry this happened to you Wendy. I didn't think they'd do anything like this. Felix, I don't know what's gotten into him, and the other Lost Boys, they're -."

"I love you Peter."

Those words struck Peter numb because he'd never heard anyone say them to him. A new feeling rose within him. He was glad Wendy said it because he felt the same about her.

"I love you too, Wendy."

The bridge appeared right before his feet.

"Peter! What just happened?"

He stepped foot on the bridge and walked slowly, and then began explaining.

"We're in Echo Cave, Wendy. I don't think you've ever heard of this place, correct me in I'm wrong."

"No, I haven't."

"It's the only place on Neverland where one must reveal his or her deepest and darkest secrets. When you enter the cave, there's no backing out. It's the only way to get around this place. This bridge appeared only when I revealed a secret of mine. You won't be able to get out of that cage unless you reveal a secret of your's."

Peter found himself standing in front of the cage that held Wendy. He knelt down and looked inside of the cage, seeing her for the first time in forever. Peter brought his hands up and grasped the cage bars, afraid that he would lose her. He watched as she brought her head up, exposing her sad eyes.

"Peter, I don't know what I'm supposed to say," he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Anything," he whispered, without taking his eyes off of her.

"I -," she hesitated, "Sometimes I just wish I could run away, forever. I hate the rules that bind me together back at home. It's too much. I don't want people telling what I can and can't do. For once, I just want more freedom."

He listened and watched as the tears streamed down her face. Upon hearing those words, though, nothing made him happier.

"Wendy, do you really mean it?" Peter had to ask.

She nodded and laughed. "John and Michael, I can't leave them alone, though."

"Bring them here," Peter suggested as the bars began to dissolve around his hands.

Slowly, the cage dissolved and left a crying Wendy in its spot. Peter cupped her hand in his face, just to reassure that she was really there and it wasn't just his imagination playing with his mind. He felt as she leaned into his touch.

"Wendy."

He leaned forward and placed a much-needed kiss on her lips, smiling as she returned it.

"Peter," she said as they broke apart, "I've missed you so much."

She threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up, twirling her around in a circle, wanting nothing more than that moment to last forever.

He placed her gently back on the ground, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Let's get out of here," Peter smiled, leaning his forehead against hers.

She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him once more. "Agreed."

Hand in hand, they turned around and walked back across the bridge and to the entrance.

* * *

Felix:

"How did it not work?" he walked back to Tinker Bell, who was waiting a few feet away from the cave entrance.

"It's Peter," she reminded Felix. "He can find a way around anything."

"It seems like we need to figure out a new plan."

"When she finds out what he really needs, there's no way she'll stay here."

"If she does, I guess we'll just have to kill her," Felix smiled.

"What happened?" Tink cocked her head to the side. "I thought you were the most loyal one."

"Oh, I am," Felix said, "but, he's my brother, you know? I can't let anything or anyone get in his way if he wants to succeed."

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it."

"If he lives, then I live. If he dies, then I die."


	13. Portal

Portal

Felix:

_"Brother, where are we going to go?" he asked Peter._

_"We're going to Neverland, the land where we will never grow up. We will be able to run wild and free, no rules, no adults, no problems. It's everything we've ever wanted," he listened to his brother._

_Felix truly admired his brother, his passion, ambition; whenever he set his mind on something, he would do whatever he could to get it. Felix didn't have those qualities. He was only a follower. It was the one thing he hated about himself. _

_"I thought we wanted somewhere new to live," Felix commented._

_"This is Neverland. This will be our new home." _

_"Where is it?" _

_"It's in a land far away from this forest, in a different world." _

_"But, I want to find mother." _

_"No! We don't need her." _

_Peter angrily snatched the bean from Felix's hand and took it for himself. "Let's go, now." _

_"No," Felix stepped back._

_"What did you say?" Peter cocked his head and looked expectantly at his brother. _

_"No, we can't leave now. We don't have anything with us." _

_"That's what Neverland is for," Peter began walking forward. Felix could tell his rage was building up. _

_"We aren't ready for this," Felix crossed his arms. _

_Peter shot an angry look at Felix and made the final decision. Without thought, he turned and threw the bean with meaning to the ground. Slowly, but surely, the ground began collapsing, revealing a swirling green portal to another world. _

_"It's now or never!" Peter shouted._

_"No!" Felix began backing away. _

_Felix knew that Peter was a great brother, and he knew later than Peter only did the right thing. _

_Peter rushed forward and grasped Felix's arm beginning to drag him forward. Felix began resisting and walking back, pulling Peter with him. _

_"Felix, there's not much time!" Peter yelled. _

_In the end, Peter won. Without much time left, Felix felt Peter's pull growing, moving them closer to the portal. Felix gave up._

_"Fine, let's go!" _

_Peter, trusting Felix, let go of his brother. He gave him one of his sneers. "That's what I thought." _

_Together, they jumped through the portal, jumping to Neverland. _


End file.
